


Not Like The Others

by maevescene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cutsey, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Happy Ending, I mean it, Ignore the messed up timelines, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Quidditch, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fred weasley - Freeform, i guess, im not joking - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevescene/pseuds/maevescene
Summary: You’re in Slytherin, and on the quidditch team. You have developed a crush on Fred Weasley over the past few months, and are trying to uncover if he feels the same about you.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Slytherin Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	1. No One Likes A Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry if the timelines don’t match up with original material. I tried my best but I was having heaps of fun with this one :) Please enjoy!!

The buzzing atmosphere in the dungeon was making you slightly itchy and totally nauseous. It was Friday morning before breakfast, and the common room was already bustling; green and silver paraphernalia was slowly covering the walls while excited students chattered amongst each other. 

“Knock ‘em dead, Y/N.” 

“Good luck tomorrow!” 

“I’m going to congratulate you now, I can just see the sweet victory! Divination has served me well.”

It was the first Quidditch match for the school year tomorrow, and being your third year on the Slytherin team, it made no sense to you to feel so nervous. You were a great Chaser – the best on the team, in fact. Your captain Marcus Flint made note of this regularly to bring the others in line.

But this morning, you knew there was something toying with your mind and trying to put you off. As you headed to breakfast, you tried to understand your queasiness, but couldn’t quite put your finger on it. 

“Y/N,” a voice called behind you in the common room. You turned around to see your best friend Adrian seated on the black velvet sofa in front of the fireplace holding One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.  
“Hey,” you greeted while sitting down next to him. He draped his arm behind you across the back of the couch. “Weird question, but are you feeling okay?” 

He looked at you, concerned. “I think so. Am I meant to not feel okay?” 

You shook your head. “I must be nervous or something,” 

“You? Nervous?” he asked mockingly. “Why should you be nervous?” 

You felt a tingle run down your spine as his fingers began to tickle your neck. You immediately snapped your head to your shoulder to make him stop, but his fingers kept wiggling, even with limitations. You let out giggles and ‘stop it!’s as protest and tried to pull his arm away until he let up. 

“What was that for?” 

“You not realising how great you are.” 

Adrian has been your best friend since you two were children. Your families had been good friends since they were at Hogwarts, so you spent plenty of time together, having sleepovers and spending summer’s at his parent’s place in the country, which is where you both received your Hogwarts acceptance letters. You would consider him you friend soulmate, if such a thing existed. But many of the other students saw you as something more. Like now, for instance, a group of girls in your year are sitting next to the windows looking out to the black lake, giggling and whispering while looking directly at you - obvious signs of gossiping. You knew nothing would happen with Adrian. You were too good of friends to let something like feelings come and ruin more than a decade of friendship. And besides, he was like a brother to you. 

“Let’s go. I don’t want to miss out on any of those chocolate croissants,” you said.

Adrian packed up his textbook and meandered with you to exit the common room. You snaked your arm around his to link you together, just for the fun of keeping those girls guessing. Adrian didn’t seem to mind, as he looked down at you with a smile. 

***

You sat with two of your other teammates in the Great Hall. The uneasiness still lingered, as if you’d missed the last step on one of the moving staircases, which was admittedly a frequent occurrence. It was starting to get irritating, since you never felt like this, especially not before Quidditch. 

Your friends were all making an effort to have a normal morning to try and take their minds off tomorrow, although you could tell the upcoming Herbology quiz and the latest news articles about Sirius Black were the least of their worries.

The four of you came to an agreement early in your first year on the team together — that there was to be no speak of Quidditch two days before a match. It came about after a rather nasty incident during your first game together, which was also to never be discussed again. Several Slytherin students came up to the group to wish you luck tomorrow, and you all thanked them. As soon as they left, it was back to non sensical topics before someone blurted out anything to do with Quidditch. At least it was making you feel better. 

“We’re going to slaughter them tomorrow,” a voice sounded from behind you. 

Draco Malfoy. 

He had a twisted smirk on his face, and placed a hand on your friend Cassius’ shoulder, which made him jump. By them, Malfoy was talking about your opposition for tomorrow afternoon – Gryffindor. “I’d give anything to wipe that smug look off of Potter’s face.” 

As you tore a piece of croissant off, the uneasiness began to scratch at you again. But this time, you could pin point the feeling. It was as if a pair of eyes were lingering on you, nagging you to turn around. You tried to ignore it, but it was becoming unbearable. You looked to your right towards the table of professors, but there was nothing. It was probably just those unusual nerves. But as you looked to your left, a pair of eyes locked with yours. 

Fred Weasley. 

You grinned at him as if it was a reflex. He smiled back with a glistening look in his eyes, then took a sip from his goblet. 

“Y/N?” Adrian said, nudging your side. You returned to the conversation, going red in the cheeks as you finally understood the uneasiness.

To say you were in love was an overstatement. I was just a silly crush that you had on Fred, nothing more. He was in a few of your classes, and you have been good friends over the years. You were friends with lots of the Gryffindors in your year, actually. Despite the implications of being in Slytherin, and your friend’s morals, you were one of the friendlier ones and got along with people from all different houses, so it wasn’t surprising that you got on well with Fred, too. Maybe a little too well these past months, when this little crush emerged. You’d catch him staring at you numerous times in the day, and you always kept up a playful banter (which involved plenty of flirting) whenever you had the chance to speak with him. You always wondered if he felt the same about you, but knew it was best not to dwell on those things. You were just an ‘evil’ Slytherin, after all. 

“Are you ready for Potions?” Adrian asked you as the group started to head to the common room. You caught Fred’s gaze again with a side glance as you walked. You could’ve sworn he winked at you…

“Yeah. As ready as I’ll ever be,” you said mindlessly. A surge of heat rose to your face for the second time this morning, and you couldn’t help smiling to yourself.

“Great. I’m sitting next to you. I need to get out of Snape’s bad books desperately, and nothing will do that more than sitting next to our best Chaser. Snape loves you.”

You exited the Great Hall while you playfully elbowed Adrian. “You know the rules. No Quidditch talk until we get out of class. And gross.” 

*** 

“Postponed?” several voices chimed in confusion, which triggered an angry chatter to explode.

Professor McGonagall had summoned the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players to the courtyard an hour into second period to announce the terrible news. You shook you head and huffed angrily. 

“We wanted to let the teams know first. Malfoy was sent to the hospital wing with an injury to his arm around an hour ago, and it looks to be serious,” she explained sternly. “Tomorrow’s Quidditch game will be postponed until further notice. The next match is scheduled as per usual, with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in a few weeks. I’m very sorry about this.” 

You turned to your Slytherin teammates and joined in ranting and cursing out Malfoy. After McGonagall finished speaking privately with Marcus and Oliver Wood, the two Quidditch captains, she sent everyone back to class. You trailed behind Adrian and Marcus back in the direction of Potions.

“Shame, huh?” a voice said behind you. You turned around to see Fred, and a small grin formed on your lips.

“Yeah, it sucks,” you commented as you walked together. “Malfoy’s such an idiot. Just wait until I get my hands on that slimy neck of his.”

“Tell me about it,” Fred said, rolling his eyes. “My brother Ron is always complaining about him. His whole family is pretty slimy, if you ask me.”

“Definitely,” you agreed, looking up at Fred to meet his eyes.

“Listen, if you ever need to send a rouge bludger on him any time soon, just let me know. George and I will sort something out for you,” he said kindly, winking at you for the second time today, which sent butterflies rattling in your stomach.

“I might have to hold you to that offer when he gets out of the hospital wing,” you grinned as you rounded the corner to enter the dungeons. 

“Say, it is a shame about the match, since we were going to totally beat you guys,” you say, poking your elbow into Fred’s arm.

“Oh,” Fred sung, bringing a hand to your side, tickling your weak spots. “A little bit competitive, are we?” 

You scoffed and swatted his hand away. “Well we can be, since, you know, we are the best team in the school,” you sighed confidently but jokingly. Fred shook his head while you climbed down the stairs. 

“Wow,” he sighed. “Competitive and cocky! No wonder no one likes Slytherin.” 

“Hey!” you exclaimed, playfully punching his arm. Fred knew you were sensitive about that topic, but he would say anything to get you riled up. 

“I’m kidding,” he laughed. “You’re different.” 

“Different?” 

“You know, you’re not like the other Slytherins. You’re actually very likeable.” 

He looked down at you with that same sparkly look he gave you this morning. 

“Maybe you wouldn’t like me as much if we had beaten you guys tomorrow,” you joked. 

Fred playfully nudged your shoulder as you walked up to your classroom where Snape was waiting outside. 

“Took a detour, Mr. Weasley?” he asked rhetorically. You peered inside the classroom to see Adrian already seated at your table. He looked at you, then at Fred. Maybe you were dawdling? 

“No, sir. It was just-“ 

“Five points from Gryffindor for being late, and five for holding up Miss Y/L/N.” 

You wanted to protest, but realised you shouldn’t defend a Gryffindor in front of your Head of House.

Snape made way for the both of you to enter the class, and resumed teaching. As you sat down in your seat, Adrian looked at you with the same concern he had on his face this morning. 

“What were you doing with Weasley?” he whispered. 

“Nothing,” you said innocently. “Just talking.” 

You both returned to the lesson about the properties of unicorn horns and it’s uses in different potions, but couldn't help yourself. You caught Fred’s gaze from across the room. He poked his tongue out at you for making him lose 10 points for Gryffindor. You poked back, which make him grin that cheeky grin.


	2. A Charming Encounter

Two weeks had passed since the victorious Slytherin and Ravenclaw game, and four weeks since the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. 

You attended the Gryffindor game with some of the fifth year Gryffindors in incognito mode wearing Angelina Johnson’s burgundy and yellow scarf. Several of the fifth years had invited you to watch with them, which you found odd yet flattering, as your friend Ruby was usually the only one who invited you to watch with the Gryffindors. Since so many people insisted you came to watch, you were suspicious, to say the least. It was like they knew something you didn’t. Of course, to avoid suspicion, you told Adrian you were studying in the library, even though you ‘really wanted to go and watch’. Being seen supporting Gryffindor would earn you a lifetime of shunning.

As per usual on a Wednesday evening, you were finishing up Quidditch training in the stadium. You were usually the last one to leave, as you wanted to go through several drills by yourself to improve on some technical things Marcus insisted was improved upon by the team. You held the quaffle under your wing as you headed out of the stadium, but were suddenly met by a tall figure leaning on the exit wearing Gryffindor Quidditch gear with a broomstick next to him. You shook your head as you realised who it was. 

“Are you spying on me, Weasley?” you asked. 

“Was just in the area,” Fred replied as you walked up to him. “Practice ended early, and I was just wondering what a certain Slytherin chaser would be up to on such a lovely Thursday evening.”

He looked at you with a mischievous grin. Before you could react, he mounted his broom and popped the quaffle out of your arm, taking it captive as he shot up into the sky. 

“Fred!” you shouted after him. He stopped mid-air, throwing the quaffle tauntingly in his hands. You shook your head again, mounting your broom. 

You met Fred in the sky, and tussled to get the quaffle off him, chasing him around the stadium. Laughter and taunts echoed around the towers as you zig zagged and dipped frantically to retrieve your stolen quaffle. Eventually, you were able to pry his fingers off it, and sped off towards the ground, sprinting for the castle as soon as your feet touched the ground. Fred was not far behind, and you could hear him shouting after you which made you laugh. You both slowed down at the bottom of the hill, coming to a halt and doubling over to catch your breath in between laughter. After a few minutes, you managed to pull yourselves together between who’s better than who banter, and started heading towards the castle.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Fred asked you. He looked down at you, and you nodded.

“Are you coming to the game this week?” he said, stuttering slightly. “I mean, I saw you in the stands at the last one, before it started raining, and was just wondering if you were coming again.”

You were glad it had started to go dark because you could feel your cheeks were turning a violent shade of scarlet. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” you said, smiling.

“Good,” Fred grinned. “And don’t think I didn’t see that Gryffindor scarf,” he teased, gently nudging your shoulder with his arm. You couldn’t even look at him you were that embarrassed. 

You’d forgotten how beautiful the castle looked at night. The sun setting in the distance had tuned the sky an orange-pink which reflected on the windows, and it was mild enough to not be freezing. It started to feel even more special walking around with Fred. You noticed he was walking close to you, and your hands occasionally brushed. You also noticed he was walking in the opposite direction of the way to the seventh floor, where Gryffindor tower was supposed to be located.

“So, what are you up to now?” Fred asked.

“I just need to get this back to Marcus,” you said, lightly throwing the ball in the air. Fred tried to tap it out of your grasp, but you snatched it away from arms reach. “Then, I’m not too sure.”

There was a pause of uncomfortable silence, then Fred cleared his throat. “You wouldn’t want to go study together in the library tonight, would you? A few of us are going down after dinner.” 

You could feel your heart skipping in your chest. This was all getting too much. “Uh, yeah, that sounds…”

You trailed off as you saw Adrian leaning against the corridor leading to the dungeons. 

“Hey,” you said softly, noticing Fred stopping in his tracks. “What are you doing here?” 

“Wondering where you’d got to,” Adrian said with a tinge of anger in his words. He looked at Fred with flared nostrils. “I was getting worried.” 

“I’m okay,” you insisted. “I just got caught up.” 

“I can see that.” 

“Just go to the common room, I’ll be right behind you.”

Adrian shook his head as he turned to go down the dark corridor.

“Sorry about that,” you apologised to Fred.

“Is he your boyfriend or something?” he asked you, looking slightly crestfallen. It caught you off guard, not realising what that interaction could’ve looked like to someone else.

“No, we’re just friends,” you emphasise. “Can I meet you guys at, say, around seven?” 

That seemed to perk Fred up. He looked at you, and nodded. 

“Sounds good, Y/L/N. I’ll see you then.” 

You exchanged goodbyes, and Fred wandered off towards the staircases, leaving you with a stupid grin on your face. 

***

Thursday mornings were one of the best mornings in fifth year, according to you. Charms is your favourite subject, and first up on your timetable. You excelled in other classes, most notably Potions, but Charms is where you really thrived. 

The class shuffled around as Flitwick had given instructions to face your partner at a safe distance of six feet. Today, you were going to practice the colour changing charm on their robes. You’d practiced on your pets last week, and you were one of the few who got the hang of it fairly quickly, turning your black cat a hideous orange. The other being Fred, who turned an owl neon yellow. 

The study session last night was productive. You met up with the group of Gryffindor fifth years, who were going over the newest set of Potions homework. You sat in the spare seat next to Fred, which you suspected he had saved for you, and started to go through the homework with him. He said he needed help with some of the content covered in class, but you soon realised that Fred was actually very good at Potions, and didn’t need much help at all. 

“Why are we going through this if you already know it?” you asked, putting your head in your hands in frustration. 

“I just needed to scope out the competition,” he smirked. 

Most of the time, he was trying to teach you things you didn’t quite get. But you did notice he was trying his hardest to flirt with you, especially when he scooted closer to you when you first sat down. Whenever you asked a question, he’d reach across you, your faces centimetres away from each other, to grab a textbook, or he’d grab your hand to point to a specific passage. At one point, his hand was resting on your knee while he was explaining why porcupine quills were important in the Draught of Peace. You never noticed how nice he smelled…. 

“Now, class. Just like we practiced last week, you point your want at your target, and say, ‘Colovaria!’. Say it with me…” The class chanted after Flitwick without their wands as he walked down the middle of the pairs. “Very good. Now, the people on my right will go first.” 

Adrian stood in front of you, his face looked worried as you pointed your wand at him. Next to him on his left was Cassius, who also looked anxious as Miles Bletchley aimed at him, and on his right was George Weasley, which could only mean…

You didn’t look, but you knew whoever had come between you and Ruby whilst the class was lining up was Fred. Your cheeks reddened at the thought of his familiar smell.

On Flitwick’s command, you cast your wand whilst firmly saying “Colovaria!” with everyone else in your row. In front of you, Adrian shielded his face with his now light blue robes. Flitwick clapped as everyone looked around at each other. 

“Well done, Miss Y/L/N, and Mr Weasley!.” 

Everyone else’s robes had remained black, except for George Wesley’s, which were now chartreuse green. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” the voice to your left whispered, which sent tingles down your spine. You looked at Fred, and shook your head in disbelief. How could someone be so competitive, yet so flirtatious at the same time? 

“Alright then,” you say with a smug look on your face. You knew Fred was good at Charms, but you also knew that you were better.

You held your want out again, and, to Adrian’s dismay, his robes were now a violent shade of red. You looked at Fred with a triumphant grin. “Go on then.” 

Fred cracked his knuckles, then his neck in order to intimidate you, which came off more goofy than anything. He cast his charm, and George’s robes turned a brilliant cobalt blue. You looked at each other, both sporting mischievous Cheshire cat grins. 

“Alright, time to change roles!” Flitwick instructed. 

You lowered your wand and properly wrapped your robes around you so Adrian could get a clearer shot. 

“Whoever gets the worst colour loses,” you said softly to Fred. 

“You’re on.” 

The first time George and Adrian cast their spells, nothing happened. Then, on the second round, George’s charm hit Fred’s robes, which turned a ghastly shade of green-brown with yellow spots. You covered your mouth to stop yourself laughing.

“Come on, George!” Fred complained. He looked at his brother who shrugged at him. “And you, stop laughing.” 

“I’m not laughing,” you said, suppressing a chuckle. “I just didn’t know swamp-green could look so good.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” 

The class had a few more turns, some getting the hang of it, but others, not so much. One in particular somehow created black sludge which dripped off their partners robes, causing students next to them to jump on desks and chairs. Flitwick assured them the gloop was harmless, but even he seemed cautious as he cleaned it up.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Adrian cast his charm at you one more time, and your robes suddenly transformed in a flurry from black to an opalescent blue-purple. Fred stared at you, his mouth slightly open in awe.

You looked down and gasped, swishing your robe around to see the shift in colour, which was magnificent. You wondered how Adrian did it. Flitwick came up to you, looking at the exquisite colour of your robes. 

“Well done, Mr. Pucey,” Flitwick praises, making Adrian puff his chest out slightly. “This is a fantastic colour! My seventh years would be very jealous.”

After a few more turns of changing Adrian’s robes, Flitwick announces the end of class. In a flash of gold dust from his wand, the class’ robes all returned to their original black design. You packed up your things from your desk, and noticed Adrian waiting next to you to go to your next class. But you had something else you needed to do.

“I’ll be right behind you, I just need to ask the professor something.” you tell him. He nods, and walks off. 

So it was a bit of a lie, to what you were really up to. 

Fred was a few desks in front of you, still stacking his books together. You gather your things to leave class, and walk up to him on your way out.

“I guess I win,” you whisper in his ear, and walk towards the exit. You look back at him, and see a dumbfounded smile on his face. You smile back, before turning around and following Adrian to your next class.


	3. Master of Disguise

Once again, you caught yourself in the stands of the quidditch stadium with Angelina’s scarf around your neck. You stood amongst other Gryffindor fifth years, hoping to blend in and not be spotted by other Slytherin students. How much longer could the library excuse hold up?

It was a close match, but there was still no sight of the snitch for either teams. 

“Has he done it yet?” you caught someone behind you a few seats over saying as Harry Potter whooshed over the crowd.

“No, I don’t think so,” someone else replied. “He said he’d ask her if they won this game.” 

“That’s a bit of a gamble,” the first voice stated. “I mean, she is in Slytherin, so I guess it’s a gamble either way.”

You froze in place. 

What did he just say? 

The other voice laughed. “Nah, she’s a pretty cool Slytherin. She should be around here somewhere, actually. I saw her walking with Ruby earlier.” 

You sunk lower into your seat, burying your face into the scarf to conceal your identity. 

What did that mean? 

You were sure they were talking about you. Which other Slytherin would be sitting with the Gryffindors during a quidditch match, and speaking with Ruby? It was too specific to not overthink. 

“That’s another goal for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor are not far behind, but they need to get their skates on if they want to win. Oh wait! Was that the snitch?”

In a way, you were glad Gryffindor weren’t winning - a little part of you was curious as to what those boys were talking about, but, if they were talking about you, it made you nervous to find out what exactly they were talking about, and who this ‘he’ was.

Next to you, Ruby was pointing at the players in the sky and cheering with you as Katie Bell intercepted the quaffle between two Ravenclaw chasers. She sped towards the goals and scored another ten points for Gryffindor, which sent everyone around you into a roar of excitement.

Ruby handed you her opera glasses after she was obviously taking a rather long look at some of the Ravenclaw boys in the opposite stands. You weren’t looking for anything in particular, but when you caught sight of Fred, a flurry of butterflies started to swirl around your stomach. He looked so handsome in those quidditch robes…

Just as you began to overthink the conversation between the people behind you, a burgundy streak descended from the sky and dismounted from their broom onto the Quidditch pitch. In their fingers was something shiny, and they held it above their head in triumph.

Harry Potter had caught the snitch. 

The noise level around you went from a tolerable chatter to explosive chants and screams. The people in front of you started storming forward, spilling out onto the pitch. Ruby grabbed your hand and you clambered over the seats in front of you. 

The other players landed around Harry and lifted him onto their shoulders. You and Ruby hung back as they paraded him around the crowd. 

“They’re insane,” you comment. Ruby giggles. 

“That’s Gryffindor for you. I thought you would have noticed by now, since you are kind of an honorary member.” 

As she said this, you couldn’t help but notice Fred holding up Harry’s leg. He looked ecstatic as he marched, looking out into the crowd. He seemed to be looking around a lot, actually. But as he locked eyes with you, he couldn’t look away. 

“Say, I think we’d be able to sneak you into the common room if you want to come and celebrate?” Ruby asked, turning her head and smirking at Fred. 

Something about that statement made your stomach flip. Instantly you knew she was up to something. Something you felt you didn’t want any part of. 

“Um, maybe not. My friends might be wondering where I am.” you insisted, trying to wriggle out of whatever she was trying to rope you into. You started to walk towards the exit, but she caught your arm and pulled you towards her.

“Come on!” she insists. “It’ll only be for like a minute. Please! I’ll shout you a Butterbeer next time we go into Hogsmeade.” 

You roll your eyes at her. You really shouldn’t have revealed to her that butterbeer was your kryptonite. 

“Fine,” you huffed. “But only for a second. Someone might rat me out to the Slytherins.” 

“Rat you out? Oh please, we’ve all been dying to sneak you into the common room.” 

...

As Ruby lead you to the Gryffindor common room, your stomach became tied in knots. Not because you weren’t really meant to be there, but because you knew something was about to happen after hearing that conversation behind you earlier, and Ruby’s insistence on taking you with her to the common room. And whether it was good or bad, you couldn’t tell. 

As you stepped through the entrance, you took in a small gasp. It was remarkably different to the cold, dark dungeons that you were used to. It was inviting, with a faint smell of cinnamon and nutmeg wafting through the air. The burgundy tapestry and patterns on the walls, carpets and lounges added a sense of homeliness to the place. You had to admit, it was very nice.

Ruby took you over to where Angelina was standing with some other fifth years you vaguely noticed from some of your classes. You tried your best to become involved in the conversation about the upcoming potions test and how Professor Sprout is totally out to get someone for accidentally poisoning some fungi in class, but the nagging sense of an impending doom lingered in your mind. 

“You know, maybe if you actually paid attention in class you could have kept Gryffindor in first place,” Ruby suggested with an unimpressed look on her face.

“I keep telling her that it wasn’t my fault! One minute it was fine and the next it was turning black right before me,” the culprit insisted. 

“Maybe you should just switch into something where the safety of living things aren’t at stake,” Angelina suggested jokingly. The conversation then took off with accusations and mockery going back and fourth between the students. A sudden tap on your shoulder made you spin around again to see Fred smiling at you.

“I wasn’t excepting to see you in here,” he said. 

You grinned back at him. “Hello to you, too.” 

He pulled you a few steps away from the group, which sent pangs of anxiety jolting around your body.

“So how do you like it in here? Better than the deep, dank dungeons of your kind I guess?”

You shook your head. “It’s nice. But I prefer to spend my time cackling around in the dark with my witches hat and crooked teeth.” 

“And what’s this?” he asked suddenly, playing with Angelina’s scarf in his fingers. 

“My disguise,” you said. “Does it suit me?” 

You struck a pose that made him laugh. “If you weren’t such a cunning little Slytherin, then maybe it would.” 

You snarled at him. “I was going to congratulate you on winning, but for that comment you get nothing.” 

“Oh, you were going to be nice to me for once?” he joked, chuckling slightly. 

“I’m always nice to you. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He scoffed. “I don’t believe it.” 

“What?” you exclaim. 

“I’ll tell you what,” he started. “You go out on a date with me, and then maybe I’ll believe that you’re nice to me.” 

You shook your head in disbelief, as it finally clicked as to why Ruby was so persistent on getting you in here, and what those people were talking about at the match. Did he really just turn the conversation into this? 

“That’s really funny,” you say sarcastically, realising that you were starting to put your defences up. Of course you wanted to go out with him, but being vulnerable with someone is a particularly frightening thing. 

“I mean it.” 

The look in his eyes also suggest it. You’ve never seen him look this sincere before.

Right before you can get a word out, Ruby grabs you by the arm. 

“It’s time to go! McGonagall is on her way!” she said.

You took one last look at Fred before Ruby whisked you away. 

You had just reached the common room entrance when a voice rose above the loud chatter. 

“Go out with me?” It yelled. 

Your eyes widened as a hush fell over the common room. You turned your head to see the whole of Gryffindor staring at you. Your gaze fell on Fred, who was standing with a smile on his face. He knew this would get an answer out of you.

He started to slowly walk towards you. Ruby nudged you with her elbow, urging you to go forward. Your legs carried you towards him without a conscious thought. This whole situation didn’t feel real to you anymore.

“Say yes!” said a voice that broke the silence, and you knew belonged to George Weasley.

Your stomach felt like it was auditioning for the acrobatic team in the circus when you finally met him in the middle of the common room. It felt like an hour had passed before he said something to you. 

“So, what do you say?” he asked. 

Since you developed your crush on Fred, you had fantasised about this moment. About how he would ask you at just the right time and place, maybe as you two were alone somewhere in the castle, or he might plan something romantic. But this was the reality. 

He was asking you in front of a whole house of people in some place you weren’t meant to be. This wasn’t how you imagined things to go. But you also knew this moment wouldn’t come again. 

“Yes,” you muttered, becoming flustered. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, dummy!”

Fred’s face exploded into a smile as he leaned in to kiss you. 

You heard the entire common room’s noise level increase into blasting cheers as he held your face in his hands, kissing you passionately. 

As you broke away, the whole of the common room came circling around you, cheering almost as loudly as at the Quidditch match. 

He gave you one final kiss before Ruby stepped in to pull you away. 

“Friday then?” he whispered in your ear. 

“We’ll see.” 

As you left the common room, a sudden realisation dropped in your body. You didn't know how you were going to explain this to Adrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this kind of short story, it was heaps of fun to write! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it x


End file.
